Dia del Nudista
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: "Arthur, deberíamos tener un día del nudista"¿Que carajo le pasaba al español por la mente? Aunque el domingo estaba aburrido de muerte, tal vez después de todo la perversa idea de España no sea tan mala... FELIZ DIA DEL SpUK 824!


**Se suponia que despues de "Amarte a ti" iba a bajarle dos (o tal vez ocho) al espanglish, pero la suposicion se fue por un caño cuando me entere que este 24 de agosto se celebraria a esta pareja que me hace reir, llorar, gritar de frustracion (y casi sangrado nasal) **

**Disclaimer: Como tooodo el mundo sabe, los personajes no me pertenecen, los paises mucho menos, la imagen tampoco y de hecho ni la misma historia me pertenece porque la genio detras de todo esto es songfic-maniak que escribio este fic para la pareja de Leo y Virgo en el foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi (mi otra obsesion) Que me pertenece? su adaptacion al SpUK**

**Sin mas parloteo, a leer, disfrutar y festejar el espanglish! **

* * *

**Día del Nudista**

**Pov Arthur**

El domingo… día para descansar, para relajarse, tal vez para ir a misa... o también para morirse del aburrimiento mientras estas hundiéndote en un sofá tratando de encontrar algo entretenido entre trescientos canales de televisión, solo para tener ganas de arrojar el televisor por la ventana producto del intento frustrado.

**Deberíamos organizar un "día del nudista"-** me sugeriste en uno de esos domingos en que no hicimos planes y nos quedamos aplastados en el sofá viendo películas las cuales la mayoría (para mi desgracia) eran americanas y por lo tanto, tan ridículas como el mismo país. Como era de esperarse enarque una de mis pobladas cejas y te mire de soslayo.

**A que te refieres?-** te pregunte interesado, realmente me parecía una propuesta bastante peculiar, aunque conociendo a mi español como lo hacia, ya tenia un leve presentimiento a donde querías llegar.

**A un día en que ambos andemos por la casa desnudos-** explicaste como si hablaras del clima, y al escucharte pude sentir como mis blancas mejillas se sonrojaban tras confirmar mis sospechas. Tú conociéndome como lo haces te diste cuenta de mi sonrojo y no dijiste nada más.

Ambos volvimos nuestra atención hacia la película e hicimos un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer dormidos (evidentemente mas tu que yo) ante la situación tan trillada y nada cómica de los personajes, que clase de porquerías tiene Alfred en el cerebro?

**De acuerdo, que sea el próximo domingo-** respondí refiriéndome a tu propuesta del "día del nudista" cuando ambos nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación luego de que esa sosa película terminara. Tu expresión sorprendida no se hizo esperar, es decir, mi persona, representación de Inglaterra, un ser caballeroso y recatado (por lo menos aparentemente) accediendo a una de las ideas locas (y eróticas) del país de la pasión tan fácilmente? Bastante irónico, pero si volvía a tener un domingo como este realmente terminaría disparándome o algo por el estilo. Escuche una exclamación alegre de tu parte antes de dormir y no pude evitar sonreír levemente.

No fue nada difícil para ti el siguiente domingo cumplir con lo acordado, incluso, a pesar de tu pereza innata de levantarte temprano, lo hiciste. Preparaste el desayuno como usualmente haces y lo llevaste a la cama. Me despertaste tratando de ocultar tu emoción inútilmente, porque mi querido Antonio, tu eres un libro abierto para mi. Todavía adormilado te vi frente a mi y trague con dificultad al mirar de abajo hacia arriba tu desnuda y bronceada anatomía.

**Why the hell are you…?-** comencé a preguntar en mi lengua, pero al instante algo hizo clic en mi cerebro y recordé nuestro "acuerdo**"- día del nudista-** pensé en voz alta, y aunque pareciera imposible, tu sonrisa se agrando aun mas.

**Es tu turno, vamos cejotas, quítate la ropa!- **me dijiste excitadí realmente estaba considerando retractarme de dicha idea, pero no me acobardaría, y mucho menos ante el bloody spaniard que tiene un cuerpo de los mil demonios, incluso ante este tipo de estupidez estaba el orgullo de por medio. Me puse de pie e inspire hondo antes de quitarme la pijama que cubría mi desnudez y tu me miraste como solo un niño puede ver un helado triple con crema batida, chocolate y chispas de colores.

Por mas que trataba de disimularlo, en un principio me sentía avergonzado, y no era por mi físico (no es por ser presumido, pero no estoy naaada mal) tampoco es como si nunca me hubieres visto desnudo antes, suponer eso dada nuestra larga y compleja relación de amantes-enemigos-pareja seria ridículo, sin embargo mi desnudez la tenia reservada para el sexo, no para andar por allí en la casa como si nada! Evidentemente a ti no te costo trabajo, actuabas con una marcada naturalidad que realmente me hacia poner en duda el sentido de decencia que tenían los ibéricos

Debí haber pensado que esto de mostrarme "sin tapujos" (en todo el sentido connotativo de la expresión) tendría repercusiones y mas en alguien como tu, viva representación de España! Si cuando llevo ropa puesta parece que me desnudas con la mirada, ahora desnudo, era solo cuestión de sentido común para saber lo que sucedería.

Y sucedió que tal cual como había pensado, ese domingo no me diste ni un respiro, si bien tu naturaleza apasionada desata mi lado perverso que no suelo mostrar, ese domingo quisiste demostrar tu supremacía "pasional", fuiste una bomba sexual: primero en la regadera mientras me bañaba ( aunque allí no hubo mucha diferencia, uno no se baña con ropa, oh si?) Entraste con sigilo a la regadera, tomaste mis labios sin permiso mientras nos devorábamos mutuamente, jugamos con el jabón y la esponja hasta que me hiciste tuyo entre el agua cálida y los mosaicos que adornaban la pared. Fue una gran experiencia, pero nada comparado a lo que siguió.

Cuando el hambre nos ataco, decidimos preparar la comida. Mientras cocinabas y yo me dedicaba a cortar los vegetales, ya que según tu es lo único que puedo hacer sin intentar "envenenarnos", no dejaste de insinuarte ni un solo instante, mientras yo sacaba la fuerza de voluntad de no se donde para no caer ante la tentación que simbolizabas. Fue así como al terminar de comer y ponerme de pie para lavar los platos tu me jalaste hacia a ti.

**Si, me encantaría un postre ingles, gracias por preguntar-** me susurraste, y fue allí también cuando mande al carajo mi fuerza de voluntad mientras tirabas todo lo que había en el comedor para hacer que me recostara en el y te posaras encima de mi para hacer el amor una vez mas.

Con mi perversión desatada y tu pasión llegando a niveles insospechados, pasamos el resto del día haciendo el amor en la mesa de billar, en mi despacho, en la alfombra de la entrada, incluso en mi alberca! Afortunadamente como persona prudente que soy me asegure que mi patio trasero tuviera paredes lo suficientemente altas como para evitar que el pervertido de Francis saltara de no se donde para unirse a nuestro encuentro (o para que cierto japonés acosador saliera de la nada y nos sacara fotos)

Sobra decir que mi mansión quedo hecha un total desastre, sin embargo con el dolor en el culo que cargaba cortesía del cachondo español, lo menos que tenía eran ganas de limpiar, ya luego las empleadas se encargarían de eso mañana. En la noche nos dirigimos hacia la sala y nuevamente nos enfrentamos con películas aburridas ¿realmente de que sirve la jodida compañía de cable si no hay nada interesante?

**Otra vez una comedia romántica de Alfred?-** me queje frunciendo el ceño.

**Joder tío, deberías contratar el canal de películas pornográficas-** dijiste mientras veías con total aburrimiento la mas aun aburrida película.

**Bloody Spain, el prototipo de caballero no es precisamente aquel que esta suscrito a programación indecente-** programación indecente? Que ridículo había sonado eso, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas películas "indecentes" había visto, pero digamos que no era muy recomendable que algún día llegara algún noble a su mansión y por perversiones del universo se topara con esa programación en la sala del clásico y elegante Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. La simple posibilidad de que eso ocurriese me ponía la piel de gallina.

**Programación indecente? Créeme que lo que tu y yo hacemos en la cama no es muy distinto a lo que se hace en esas peliculas, de hecho, lo que hacemos tu y yo es mucho mas interesante…- **me dijiste con sonrisa y mirada depredadora mientras te acercabas a mi recostándome sobre el mueble para hacer el amor…otra vez.

¡Que insaciable estuviste ese domingo! No hubo centímetro de mi piel que no acariciaras, tus labios se adhirieron a mi cuello, me arrancaste gemidos ahogados mientras recorrías mi cuerpo con tu lengua y al final, esta encontró mi miembro para empezar a degustarlo demostrando nuevamente porque los españoles eran considerados los numero uno en la cama. Sin embargo al ver tus intenciones de "dominar" nuevamente, decidí cambiar nuestras posiciones posándome encima de tu cuerpo observando la sorpresa en tu rostro por mi reacción.

**What? No pensabas que iba a estar debajo de ti all the fucking time, right?- **y así era nuestra relación, a veces tu estabas arriba, a veces estaba yo, realmente eso no nos acomplejaba y por el contrario obteníamos placer por partida doble todo el tiempo, sin embargo en esta ocasión yo quería poseer tu perfecto trasero moreno del cual yo como pareja tenia todo derecho del uso, goce y disfrute de tan apetecible parte de tu cuerpo. No hubo agotamiento en nosotros ese día, apenas mi calor invadió tus entrañas empezaste a mover tus caderas mientras yo te embestía con la avasalladora pasión que solo tu podrías desatar, ocasionando un vaivén que hacia que nuestros cuerpos parecieran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección la una con la otra.

No vimos el final de la tonta película, nuestra atención se centro en nuestra desnudez: tú no dejabas de admirar mi cuerpo y yo no dejaba de observar detalladamente tu morena anatomía que se diferenciaba de mi blanca piel. Tan diferentes como complementarios.

Nos retiramos a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y suspire viendo el techo presintiendo que nuestra interesante y erótica jornada había llegado a su fin. Pero para mi sorpresa cuando llegaste a la habitación te posaste sobre mí para darme las "buenas noches" como solo tú sabias hacerlo.

A ti no te importaba la fama de fríos y poco pasionales que tenemos los ingleses en la cama, y realmente ¿Cómo te va a importar cuando has visto mis facetas mas pervertidas? ¿Cuándo precisamente eres tu quien las provocas desde siglos pasados? Incluso en este mismo momento mientras eyaculaba en tu mano y tú explotabas en mi interior, me hacías tomarle el gusto a eso del "día del nudista" y todo lo que conllevaba.

**Un día de estos deberíamos protagonizar nuestra propia película porno- **susurraste divertido mientras intentabas recuperar el aliento. Ya nada de ti me sorprende, ni siquiera tus controversiales ideas ¿Quién realmente pensaría que el país con sonrisa boba y amante de los tomates seria también amante de las ideas perversas? Sin embargo, era precisamente esa faceta una de las que mas me gustaba (tal vez porque en el fondo soy igual)

**De acuerdo…que sea el próximo domingo-** respondí de manera entrecortada antes de acurrucarme en tus brazos y comenzar a prepararme tanto física como mentalmente para nuestra siguiente aventura sexual.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Quiero un ejemplar de esa peliculaaaaaaaa!*momento de histeria**

**Bueno, en fin, volviendo a la realidad, esta vez decidi dejar mi vena dramatica con esta pareja y aportar algo mas jocoso y sexoso (?)**

**Para comentarios, criticas (constructivas), Ingleses, Españoles y demas rarezas que estimulen al escritor, escriba en el recuadro de abajo**

_**Little Mosnter**_


End file.
